Our Baby
by vialesana
Summary: Siapa pasangan suami-istri yang tak senang jika mereka dikaruniai permata hati? Ya, Gaara senang saat mengetahui Sakura tengah mengandung. Tapi, kehamilan sang istri memberi perubahan tak terduga pada sang suami. Rated M for language. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, rated M for language, etc.

.

**Our Baby****  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Mentari mulai memancarkan cahaya di ufuk Timur, menyinari ke seluruh penjuru pelosok desa Sunagakure. Hembusan angin sepoi turut melengkapi kehangatan fajar pagi. Kicauan segerombolan burung kecil terdengar bagai lantunan musik sambutan. Indah dan cerah, mungkin dua deskripsi itu adalah kata pantas untuk hari ini.

Di sebuah kediaman Sabaku. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur. Dengan tatanan rambut tergerai bebas, ia mencelupkan kantung teh pada dua cangkir yang telah siap di atas nampan.

Tak lama, wanita itu terperanjat. Ia merasakan jemari-jemari kekar tengah menyisip di antara kedua lengannya dari belakang, lalu merengkuh lembut perut wanita itu.

"G-gaara, kau mengagetkanku." wanita bernama Sakura tersebut tersenyum tanpa berhenti menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menyadari kehadiran sang suami yang berprofesi sebagai Godaime Kazekage itu.

Gaara tak bersuara. Ia melanjutkan aksinya, mencoba merapatkan diri dengan tubuh sang istri. Gaara merendahkan kepala, menempelkan hidung pada leher Sakura. Ia menghirup panjang aroma khas buah ceri yang menguar dari wanita itu. Bau harum nan lembut membuat Gaara terbuai. Ia menghirup lagi dan lagi sembari mengecup mesra leher mulus wanitanya.

Sakura menggeliat geli dalam dekapan. "Gaara, berhenti. Aku sedang membuat sarapan," perintahnya.

Seakan tak mendengar ucapan si istri, Gaara terus bertindak 'nakal'. Sang Kazekage membuka mulut, menjilat perlahan permukaan kulit leher Sakura, menciptakan 'setruman' ke sekujur tubuh. Gaara memejamkan mata, seolah menikmati 'makanan pembuka' beraroma buah ceri itu. Sakura mendesah kecil. Kegiatannya terhenti akibat perlakuan Gaara. Sentuhan pria itu menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Nghh... tidak sekarang, Gaara," tegur Sakura, melepas rengkuhan Sang Kazekage. Ia pun berbalik, memandang lekat mata _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. "Pagi ini kau ada rapat dengan para Tetua. Sarapanmu tak akan selesai kalau kau menggangguku. Kau bisa terlambat ke gedung Kaze." ia melanjutkan.

Gaara terdiam tanpa ekpresi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kazekage-sama, tolong duduk di tempat anda, se-ka-rang!" perintahnya, menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Aa..." gumam Gaara.

Detik berikutnya, ia mencondongkan badan, mencium sekilas kening sang istri. Sakura hanya menutup mata ketika bibir lembut Gaara menyentuhnya, merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Mereka kembali bertukar pandang. Sakura tersenyum, dibalas ulasan senyum tipis Gaara. Ia pun menggeleng, memerhatikan Sang Kazekage berjalan menuju meja makan sesaat sebelum Sakura berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya.

Sungguh. Kini kehidupan mereka sempurna setelah mengucap janji sehidup semati sekitar sebulan lalu. Pernikahan berhasil 'mengikat' Gaara dan Sakura menggunakan cincin berlian. Sakura masih terbayang saat jemari Gaara menelusuri tangannya untuk memasukkan cincin ke jari manis, disusul tepuk tangan meriah para hadirin. Sebuah momen indah tak akan terlupakan bagi sepasang suami-istri. Dan Sakura, tak menyesal menerima Gaara sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Pria itu sangat perhatian, senantiasa memperlakukan Sakura begitu lembut. Setiap tingkah Gaara bagaikan teka-teki. Sulit ditebak. Ekpresi datar Gaara seakan mampu menutup gerak-geriknya.

Sakura membawa nampan berisi sarapan ke meja makan, lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat dan setangkup roti gandum isi selai kacang pada Gaara. Pria itu membenarkan posisi duduk. Tangannya terulur. Ia mengunyah potongan besar roti gandum ke mulutnya, sementara Sakura baru menyesap minuman. Di tengah ketenangan makan, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mual. Ia berpaling dan menahan mulutnya.

"M-maaf, Gaara..." Sakura segera beranjak lari ke kamar mandi. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel dan muntah-muntah.

Entah berapa lama ia di sana, hingga usapan lembut menggosok punggung Sakura. Gaara. Rupanya pria itu menghampirinya ke kamar mandi. Ia mengusap punggung seraya memijat tengkuk leher sang istri pelan-pelan, memerhatikan Sakura yang masih membungkuk. Wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara cemas.

Sakura meludah. Ia cepat-cepat membasahi sekeliling mulut dengan air kran, kemudian berdiri tegap. "Entahlah. Aku mual sekali," jawab Sakura terengah.

Gaara mengerutkan kening. "Kau harus periksa ke dokter," usulnya.

.

.

"Silakan Sakura-sama berbaring." dokter wanita muda menyuruh pasiennya terlentang di ranjang bersprei putih untuk pemeriksaan lanjut.

Sang istri Kazekage memasang wajah khawatir bercampur takut. Ia menelan ludah. Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya memegang erat tangan Sakura, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Dokter wanita itu melakukan pemeriksaan USG. Sakura membuka setengah pakaian atasan, sehingga bagian perutnya terlihat. Dokter mengoleskan gel di perut Sakura. Ia menempelkan _transducer_, menggerak-gerakkannya di sekeliling perut Sakura. Monitor di depan dokter menampilkan gambaran hitam-putih. Sudut bibir dokter tertarik ketika menemukan 'sesuatu' di dalam rahim Sakura.

"Anda bisa melihatnya?" tanya si dokter sambil menunjuk monitor.

Sepasang suami-istri itu memandang seksama apa yang ditunjukkan dokter bersamaan.

Gaara mengernyit. "A-apa artinya dia...,"

"istri anda hamil. Selamat, Kazekage-sama." dokter memotong.

"B-benarkah?" _aquamarine_ Gaara membulat tak percaya.

Dokter mengangguk. "Di sana terdapat embrio. Sudah dipastikan Sakura-sama positif tengah mengandung," jelasnya.

Terdiam. Gaara mendengus. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengecup singkat kening istrinya. "Syukurlah... syukurlah...," ujar Gaara berkali-kali.

Sakura tersenyum, membelai kepala Sang Kazekage.

Mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Gaara dan Sakura mendapatkan karunia yang tak ternilai. Sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka kelak disebut ayah dan ibu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk merawatnya. Sesuatu yang begitu dinanti bagi setiap pasangan suami-istri. Sebab, 'dia' akan mewujudkan impian serta harapan mereka. Sepasang calon orang tua itu tak sabar ingin memberi kasih sayang untuk calon malaikat kecilnya.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Sakura pun cepat menyebar ke seluruh pelosok desa Sunagakure. Para warga merespon hangat berita tersebut, berikut para Tetua yang semenjak awal memang menginginkan Gaara memiliki momongan, agar kelak jabatan Kazekage dapat diturunkan pada si anak. Beberapa orang memberi ucapan selamat. Kedua kakak Gaara pun turut gembira, tak tahan menunggu kelahiran calon keponakan pertama mereka tiba.

"Jika anaknya laki-laki, pasti mirip Gaara. Dan jika perempuan, pasti mirip Sakura."

"Setelah keponakanku lahir, aku mau mengajarnya memainkan Kugutsu. Atau, kuajak dia keliling desa menggunakan Sanshōuo!"

Ya, sebelum si anak keluar dari rahim sang ibu, Temari dan Kankurou lebih dulu berandai-andai. Keduanya tampak antusias, membuat adik mereka menggeleng heran. Namun, Gaara dan Sakura beruntung, sebab orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu perhatian terhadap calon buah hati. Rasa cinta lambat laun berkumpul sedikit demi sedikit dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Gugusan gemerlap bintang mengalihkan posisi sang mentari. Bumi pun bermandikan cahaya redup rembulan. Hembusan angin di udara begitu menusuk bagai jarum, menembus pori-pori kulit hingga tulang belulang. Wanita berambut merah muda menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa panjang. Wajah istri sang Kazekage berseri-seri. Sedari tadi, mata _emerald_-nya tak kunjung berhenti memandang sebuah isi buku bersampul hijau di tangannya, seakan tak pernah merasa bosan. Sakura pun menoleh, melihat suaminya berjalan mendekat membawa segelas susu cokelat hangat. Pria itu kemudian duduk berdampingan bersamanya.

"Minumlah," perintah Gaara, memberikan segelas susu itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum. Ia pun meneguk minumannya, lalu meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut di meja depan sofa.

"Kau tak bosan?" Gaara memandang heran Sakura. Wanita itu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke buku hijau.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak," ia menjawab tanpa berpaling. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku senang sekali," lanjutnya.

Gaara tak berkata lagi. Ia ikut bersandar, merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Sebelah lengannya di letakkan di belakang seraya membelai kepala istrinya. Pandangan Gaara pun mengarah ke foto yang tertempel dalam lembaran buku hijau tersebut. Ya, foto itu adalah foto hasil USG kehamilan. Hari ini, mereka kembali memeriksa kandungan untuk kedua kali. Dokter mengatakan, usia janin Sakura beranjak delapan minggu. Hasil foto USG berwarna hitam-putih dan buram. Tapi, berhasil menunjukkan janin di dalam rahim Sakura. Embrio itu telah bertransformasi cukup jauh. Sekarang, janinnya menyerupai manusia. Kepalanya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Terdapat benjolan calon lengan dan kaki kecil. Daun telinga mulai tampak. Namun, bola mata masih tertutup. Perkembangan calon si kecil berbeda dari bentuk ketika pertama kali mereka periksa kandungan. Perasaan Sakura menggebu-gebu, semakin tak sabar untuk menggendong sang buah hati. Naluri ibu seolah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Dia tumbuh pesat," ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum. "Dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat."

"Uhm."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, Gaara tiba-tiba membungkuk. Ia mual, menutup mulut dengan salah satu punggung tangan. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah. Ia hampir memuntahkan isi perut. Sadar. Sakura mengatupkan buku, memandang cemas suaminya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia pun berdehem. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ia tak yakin dengan jawaban Gaara, meski akhirnya ia hanya terdiam.

.

.

Waktu memasuki tengah malam. Namun, kedua mata Gaara tetap terjaga. Ia tak dapat tidur. Hatinya gelisah. Beberapa kali ia memiringkan tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi nyaman untuk beristirahat, tapi tak berhasil. Gaara memaksa matanya terpejam rapat. Tetap tak berhasil. Tak biasanya seperti ini. Walau ia mempunyai insomnia, ia tak pernah segelisah sekarang. Menyerah. Gaara pun bangkit, bersandar pada papan ranjang.

"Belum tidur?"

Gaara menoleh saat cahaya lampu meja menyala. Sakura perlahan bangun, turut bersandar di samping sang suami. Tampaknya ia terbangun akibat gerakan Gaara.

"M-maaf, Sakura," ujar Gaara. "Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Insomnia?"

"Ya," jawab Gaara. "Tapi... entah kenapa kali ini gelisah sekali. Rasanya aku..." pria itu menggantungkan kalimat.

Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Rasanya aku... ingin makan lidah sapi saus asam manis pedas." ia bergumam.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung melongo sepersekian detik. "Kau mengidam?" ia menebak-nebak.

"K-kurasa iya..." Gaara mengaku. Sang Kazekage menutup mulut dan memalingkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura pun tertawa kecil sembari memegangi perut. Sungguh, ia tak dapat menahan tawa mengetahui suaminya mengidam. Ini memang bukan hal biasa. Sakura tak menyangka, Gaara tak bisa tidur hanya karena ingin makan sesuatu. Ia seolah tak dapat membendung keinginannya mencicipi masakan itu. Dan yang lebih unik, mendadak Gaara minta masakan pedas. Padahal ia tak suka pedas. Lucu sekali saat Gaara menyebut 'lidah sapi saus asam manis pedas'. Ia kelihatan malu-malu. Sifat dingin serta kekharismaan Gaara lenyap begitu saja.

"Astaga, Gaara... kenapa tak bilang daritadi?" Sakura berujar di tengah tawa. "Aku bisa membuatnya jika kau mau." ia menambahkan.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia masih tersipu. Aneh, tapi menarik. Gaara seperti merasakan penderitaan sang istri. Sakura mengandung, Gaara yang mengidam. Tak heran ia mual-mual sebelumnya.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura.

Gaara mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Apa?" wanita itu mengulang. "Kebetulan di kulkas masih tersedia lidah sapi. Aku mau memasak untukmu."

"Malam ini?"

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu. Lalu kapan? Kau tak mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku bisa tahu bagaimana orang mengidam. Ayo?" ia mengajak lagi sambil menarik tangan Gaara turun ranjang.

"T-tapi kau..."

"Tak apa-apa, Gaara. Jangan khawatir. Aku tak keberatan demi suamiku sendiri. Hitung-hitung, ini bentuk perhatianku padamu," jelas Sakura tersenyum.

Gaara pun tak banyak bicara. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Sakura, mengikuti langkahnya hingga ke dapur. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki pasangan sebaik Sakura. Gaara tahu ia merepotkan Sakura. Gara-gara soal mengidam, sang istri rela memasak makanan apa yang diminta oleh sang suami di tengah malam. Padahal Sakura harus beristirahat, karena ia tengah mengandung. Namun, wanita itu seolah tak peduli. Ia justru lebih mementingkan kebutuhan Gaara. Kazekage muda itu mengucap kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' pada Sakura ketika ia melahap penuh nikmat masakan lidah sapi itu, meski berakhir dengan sakit perut.

.

.

"Eeeehh? Benarkah? Kau bercanda?" Temari melongo hebat. Ia kemudian tertawa terbahak setelah mendengar cerita Sakura soal Gaara mengidam beberapa waktu lalu. Pagi itu, mereka berdua asyik berbincang di ruang keluarga di kediaman Gaara dan Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeleng "Sungguh, Temari-nee. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi Gaara benar-benar mengidam," ujarnya geli. "Pertama, dia ingin makan lidah sapi saus asam manis pedas. Lalu, selanjutnya dia minta sup ikan salmon, kemudian Gaara juga minta Ramen. Entah apalagi yang akan Gaara minta."

"Eeeeh? Apa dia juga mual-mual?" tanya Temari, menyisakan tawa di antara pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, setiap pagi Gaara pusing, mual, dan muntah-muntah. Kasihan. Aku yang sedang mengandung janin bahkan tak merasakannya lagi." ia menjelaskan.

"Oh, ya ampun, Gaara...," Temari terus menunduk dan tertawa geli, membayangkan Gaara mual-mual. Salah satu pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan butiran bening. "Aku jadi mau bertemu adikku itu. Membayangkannya sudah lucu, apalagi melihatnya? Ini benar-benar kejadian unik. Gaara 'kan pria tak berekpresi. Ini berita menarik!" serunya.

"Aku sebagai istrinya pun terheran-heran. Kehamilanku membuat Gaara berubah di luar dugaan," ujar Sakura.

"Tapi itu bagus 'kan?" Temari berkata.

"Bagus? Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah baca di majalah, jika calon ayah mengidam, artinya dia akan menjadi orang tua yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Karena mengidam bagi suami disebut kehamilan simpatik. Gaara ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami olehmu, seakan-akan membantu mengurangi beban yang kau rasakan." Temari menjelaskan.

"S-sungguh?" Sakura memandang tak percaya.

Wanita pirang itu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku tak percaya seratus persen tentang itu sih. Sebab, bagaimanapun calon orang tua memang harus perhatian terhadap anak mereka, bukan?"

Sakura membisu. Ia hanya mengulum senyuman. Mungkin perkataan Temari ada benarnya. Ketika Sakura hamil, sikap Gaara jauh lebih perhatian, seakan ia telah siap menjadi calon ayah untuk permata hatinya. Gaara mengurangi jam kerja, berusaha pulang lebih awal. Ia tetap memerhatikan kebutuhan Sakura, menyempatkan diri membagi waktu bersama sang istri sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya.

'_Gaara_,' batin Sakura.

.

.

Di tengah hari yang terik. Sang Godaime Kazekage mendiami ruangannya. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di belakang meja kerja. Namun, Gaara tak menulis atau memeriksa dokumen para Shinobi, melainkan membaca buku saku. Gaara bersandar. Sebelah sikunya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi di sampingnya. Bola mata Gaara tampak serius memerhatikan tulisan yang tertera di dalam buku. Bibir tipisnya bergerak tanpa suara, mengikuti alur kalimat. Tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kegiatan Gaara pun terhenti. Tangannya lalu menyimpan buku saku ke laci meja.

"Masuk," Gaara memerintah.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang Jounin berjalan memasuki ruangan. "Kazekage-sama, para Tetua ingin bicara dengan anda di ruang rapat," ujarnya membungkuk hormat.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Ah, Sakura-sama... s-selamat siang!" Jounin itu kembali membungkuk saat sosok istri Kazekage berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia datang membawa kotak makan yang terbungkus kain.

"Gaara," wanita itu tersenyum menyapa sang suami. Ia melangkah secara hati-hati sembari memegang perut, mengingat usia kandungan telah menginjak minggu ketiga puluh. Perut buncitnya menyulitkan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura. Wajahnya penuh gurat kecemasan. "Sudah kubilang jangan kemari. Istirahat saja di rumah," ujarnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa, Gaara. Kelelahan adalah hal biasa bagi ibu hamil. Justru calon si kecil tidak sehat jika aku malas bergerak." ia menjelaskan.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Aku mengerti," balasnya. Ia mengusap sebelah sisi pipi Sakura dengan ibu jari. Benar-benar keras kepala, pikir Gaara. Ia mengingatkan supaya Sakura tak memaksakan diri berkunjung ke gedung Kaze. Lagipula, jarak antara rumah ke kantor cukup jauh. Gaara takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri serta calon buah hatinya. "Kau tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau bertemu para Tetua," perintah Gaara kemudian.

"Uhm." Sakura mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Gaara di pipinya, lalu mengecup lembut.

Sakura pun memerhatikan Gaara yang meninggalkan ruangan. Sejenak wanita itu berdiam diri. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja, meletakkan kotak makan siang di atasnya. Sakura otomatis bergerak membereskan berkas-berkas suaminya yang tampak berantakan. Tak lupa ia melipat rapi jubah Kazekage yang terselempang acak-acakan di kursi kerja. Sakura membungkuk, hendak memasukkan sebagian peralatan tulis Gaara ke laci meja.

"Eh?" Sakura membeliak, mendapati sebuah buku saku berwarna biru muda di sana. Ia mengambil buku itu. Sakura menggembungkan pipi, menahan tawa ketika membaca judul buku tersebut. "Kiat-kiat menjadi ayah yang baik?" ujarnya.

Sakura terkekeh, tak mengira bahwa Gaara diam-diam membeli buku panduan ini menjelang kelahiran si buah hati. Ternyata Gaara adalah calon orang tua yang begitu peduli. Memang, dari luar Gaara terlihat cuek, datar, dan dingin. Namun, di dalam dirinya jauh berbeda. Sebenarnya Gaara memiliki sifat lembut, perhatian, serta penuh kasih sayang. Pemimpin berkharisma itu terkadang bisa berubah polos dalam berbicara.

Sakura masih menutup mulut seraya tertawa. Ia pun menyimpan buku saku Gaara ke kantong rok panjangnya. Sakura kemudian menjauhi meja kerja, duduk di sofa panjang menunggu Gaara kembali. Tak seling sepuluh menit, sosok sang suami muncul. Gaara datang mendekat. Ia duduk di sofa, tepat di samping Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, mengingat buku saku tadi. Namun, Gaara sepertinya tak menyadari keanehan pada si istri.

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Sakura.

Gaara menggeleng. "Nanti saja."

Diam.

Sakura bertanya. "Lantas, ada masalah apa dengan para Tetua?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Para Tetua hanya membahas keamanan desa," jelas sang Kazekage.

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia pun mencoba membicarakan tema selanjutnya. "Gaara, kira-kira apa yang kau lakukan setelah si kecil lahir?"

Kening Gaara berkedut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya... apa yang kau lakukan sebagai ayah jika dia lahir nanti?"

Gaara berpikir. Matanya melirik ke atas sesaat. "Tentu menyayangi dan memberinya kehidupan lebih baik 'kan?" ia menjawab.

Sakura hanya balas mengulum senyum. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku saku dari kantung rok dan menunjukkannya ke Gaara. "Apa jawaban itu ada di sini?" tanya Sakura, menggoyang-goyangkan buku saku tersebut di samping kepala.

Gaara membelalak. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terpaku pada buku saku. Gaara syok. Ia tak bicara, seolah tertangkap basah sang istri karena diam-diam membaca buku panduan itu. Percuma saja menyembunyikan soal ini dari Sakura. Ujung-ujungnya tetap ketahuan juga.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di laci meja. Buku saku ini milikmu?" Sakura bertanya.

Malu. Gaara memalingkan wajah. Ia tampak salah tingkah. "I-iya..," gumamnya. "Apa... aku tak boleh membeli buku itu?" ia melirik Sakura.

Sang istri Kazekage menarik sudut bibirnya lembut. "Siapa bilang tidak boleh?" ujarnya. Sakura mengulurkan lengan. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajah Gaara, menyuruh pria itu menatapnya lekat. Kening dan hidung mereka menempel, merasakan hembusan napas yang berlawanan arah. "Aku senang, karena kau mau mempelajari hal-hal baru demi calon anak kita. Aku yakin, kau bisa menjadi ayah baik untuknya." ia menambahkan.

Hening.

Gaara tak lama menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia mendengus, lalu mencium singkat bibir luar istrinya. Pemimpin Suna itu perlahan mendorong tubuh Sakura, menuntun wanita itu menelentangkan diri di sofa.

"Gaara, hati-hati... nanti perutku..." Sakura mengingatkan ketika Sang Kazekage membungkuk.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menekannya," ujar Gaara memotong. Ia menggunakan kedua siku dan menekuk satu lutut sebagai tumpuan berat badannya. Gaara kemudian merendahkan kepala, mendekati mulut Sakura. Mata pria itu terpejam rapat. Lidahnya mulai bergerak liar untuk mencari pemuasan. Suara kecapan terdengar saat Gaara menekan dan menikmati rongga mulut Sakura lebih jauh. Mereka saling merasakan _saliva_ satu sama lain.

Wanita itu melenguh. Ia tak dapat menghentikan aksi suaminya. Gaara mencengkeram lengan Sakura di samping kepalanya, seakan kegiatan mesra ini tak ingin terganggu. Di tengah ciuman, Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah pintu. Ya, rupanya Gaara telah memerintahkan pasirnya menahan pintu agar tak ada satu orang pun memasuki ruangan. Jika sudah begini, artinya hasrat Gaara untuk 'menyantap' istrinya tak terbendung lagi. Sakura siap dijadikan 'makanan' oleh Sang Godaime Kazekage.

Sakura merasakan wajah Gaara yang terbenam di lehernya. Wanita itu menahan napas. Beberapa gigitan kecil Gaara menciptakan warna kemerahan pada kulit mulus Sakura. Merinding. Ia menggeliat, sedikit melengkungkan tubuh ke depan sambil mendesis dan mendesah. Tubuh Sakura tak terangkat tinggi akibat beban janin dalam rahim. Gaara pun kembali membungkam mulut istrinya dengan ganas. Jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sakura, hingga pakaian dalam wanita itu terlihat jelas. Telapak tangan Gaara meraba, menelusuri Sakura dari pelipis, leher, belahan dada, dan perut besarnya. Lengan Gaara yang lain tetap menahan kedua tangan Sakura. Sang Kazekage mengusap-usap perut buncit itu, seolah ingin berbagi kasih sayang terhadap sang buah hati. Perubahan bentuk tubuh Sakura tak menghilangkan hasrat bercintanya.

"Nghh..." Sakura perlahan memiringkan kepala, mencoba melepas lumatan Gaara. Benang _saliva_ jatuh di sudut bibir.

"Ada apa?"

"Si kecil bereaksi," ujar Sakura terengah.

Kening Gaara berkerut. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria itu menurunkan posisi kepala, menempelkan daun telinga pada perut buncit Sakura. Detik berikutnya, Gaara tersenyum tipis, mendengar suara tendangan lemah calon buah hatinya. Gerakan itu seperti aksi protes janin.

"Kelihatannya dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan," ujar Gaara.

Sakura mendengus. Ia melingkarkan lengan di leher sang suami, menghirup aroma maskulin Gaara. "Itu karena ayahnya terlalu agresif," Sakura bergumam.

Sudut bibir Sang Kazekage tertarik, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan panas bersama Sakura, seolah tak peduli di mana mereka sekarang. Suara lenguhan manja, desahan kepuasan, erangan saling bercampur aduk dalam ruang kerja Gaara. Mereka begitu sibuk menikmati 'dunianya'.

.

.

"Gaara, ini bajunya." Sakura memberi pakaian perang merah-keunguan Gaara yang baru disetrika.

Pria yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada tersebut menerima baju pemberian Sakura. "Siang nanti kau tak usah menyiapkan bekal," ujar Gaara seraya mengenakan baju ketat panjang berjaring.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dan para Tetua akan makan siang bersama setelah rapat," jelas Gaara. Ia memakai baju perang. Terdengar suara desir ritsleting saat Gaara menariknya dari bawah perut hingga leher.

"Biar kurapikan," Sakura mendekati Gaara, membantu menutup kancing kerah. Gaara sedikit mendongak, mempemudah Sakura merapikan kerah _turtle__ neck_-nya. "Lalu, aku tak usah datang ke gedung Kaze?" tanya wanita itu kemudian.

"Kurasa tak perlu," jawab Gaara.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi sekitar beberapa detik. Sakura membungkuk, mengerang memegangi perutnya.

Gaara membelalak, menatap cemas. "S-sakura, kau kenapa?"

"G-gaara... perutku." Sakura mengerang. Janin dalam rahimnya bergejolak keras. Calon buah hatinya memberontak. Perut buncit Sakura seperti ditekan-tekan. Sakit sekali. Butiran peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia terengah.

Sadar akan kondisi, Gaara pun sigap mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. Dengan segenap tenaga, Gaara menggendong Sakura. Ia merebahkan kepala Sakura di dada. Kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan. "Bertahanlah!" seru Gaara.

.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, dokter memperbolehkan Gaara ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin menemani Sakura. Di tengah ruangan, Sakura terus mengerang, sementara dokter dan bidan telah bersiap melakukan proses persalinan. Mereka menelentangkan Sakura di atas ranjang bersprei putih. Gaara berada di sampingnya seraya menggenggam tangan. Sebelah lengan Gaara memegang puncak kepala Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka lebar kedua lututnya. Sakura menengadah dan berteriak kesakitan ketika proses melahirkan dimulai. Sang bidan memijat perut Sakura dengan gerakan mendorong, membantu agar bayi keluar. Sakura mengejan sekuat-kuatnya ketika terjadi kontraksi, disusul teriakan keras untuk melepas rasa sakit. Ia mengejan mengikuti komando bidan, mengambil napas panjang, dan mengejan lagi. Cengkeraman tangan Sakura pun semakin erat seiring teriakan kesakitan. Ia meremas tangan Gaara. Sakura mengeluarkan tenaga semaksimal mungkin. Alis wanita itu berkedut dalam. Matanya memicing tajam. Peluh mengalir di sekeliling wajah pucatnya. Ia tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi calon buah hati.

"Nngggghhh... Gaaraaaaa!" Sakura menengadah. Bidan masih memijat perutnya. Cairan bening turut muncul di pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia tampak tak berdaya menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Gaara panik dan cemas. Ia juga berkeringat. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. Ia berbisik sembari mengelus kepala sang istri. "Terus mendorong, Sakura. Ayo, doronglah. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Peluh membanjiri wajah serta leher Sakura. Bajunya basah. Rambutnya lepek akibat peluh yang keluar terlalu banyak. Sprei ranjang pun berantakan. Sakura terus berjuang. Ia merasa nyawanya berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Ia mengambil napas pendek-pendek lewat mulut dan terus mengejan. Sakura hampir kehabisan oksigen karena harus berteriak dan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Suara komando dokter dan bidan, bisikan Gaara, serta jeritan Sakura bercampur satu. Calon ibu itu berperang melawan kesakitan. Ia terus berteriak dan memanggil nama suaminya.

Tak lama, tangisan bayi membahana di ruang bersalin. Wajahnya merah padam karena isak tangis. Suara itu bagai sebuah sapaan pada dunia barunya. Bidan menggendong tubuh mungil nan lucu yang masih berlumuran darah itu. Seorang bayi laki-laki sehat dan normal. Sosok sang buah hati meluluhkan ketegangan. Bidan segera mengepit dan memotong tali pusar, lalu menggendong makhluk mungil itu.

"Dia laki-laki. Selamat, Kazekage-sama," ujar bidan.

Senyuman lega terlukis di wajah Gaara. Ia membungkuk, mengecup kening istrinya. Kelopak mata Sakura terkatup setengah akibat kelelahan. Namun, ia masih mengulum senyuman lemah. Sakura merilekskan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi peluh. Otot-ototnya mulai melemas. Tempo napasnya belum teratur. Ia kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau berhasil, Sakura," Gaara berujar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian memerhatikan perawat tengah membersihkan darah di sekitarnya, sedangkan perawat lain membersihkan darah dari tubuh mungil si buah hati. Setelah beberapa menit, bayi itu dibalut kain biru muda, siap ditunjukkan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. Ia merengkuh lembut putranya, mencium kepala mungil itu. Tenaganya seakan pulih saat ia melihat buah hatinya. Buah hati yang diperjuangkannya sehidup semati. Warna rambut bayi itu seperti ayahnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Ia begitu lemah juga polos. Sakura menangis terharu, memeluk anaknya lebih erat, menempelkan pipi mulus bayi itu ke wajahnya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Gaara," Sakura berkomentar.

Di tengah pelukan, Gaara mencium singkat kening putra kecilnya sambil mengelus kepalanya secara hati-hati. Sang Kazekage meneteskan air mata. Ia tenang. Sangat tenang. Rasa takut dan cemas seakan gugur tanpa sisa dalam benaknya. Proses persalinan Sakura berjalan sempurna, menyelamatkan anak pertama mereka. Kini, Gaara menduduki jabatan sebagai seorang ayah. Jabatan yang dinanti-nantikan olehnya, bahkan mungkin oleh seluruh pria di dunia. Gaara berjanji, ia akan melindungi istri dan anaknya dari bahaya meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Ia akan menyayangi mereka sampai kapanpun. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan karunia terindah ini.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," ujar Gaara.

.

**The End**

.

selesai! ^^  
>makasih buat yg udah baca fic ini!<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya.  
><strong>Review<strong>**?** ^^

**01.20 PM  
>18.10.2011<strong>


End file.
